


OLMAR PHOTO ESSAY

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Character Analysis, Embedded Images, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a photo essay, about Olmar.
Relationships: Olmar & Thorgil (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	OLMAR PHOTO ESSAY

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is commentary on canon, but it's also still about brocon because like..... it's Olmar, so, there's your warning.


End file.
